That Girl
by MazyTheifOfRoyalHearts.x
Summary: She has had a difficult past couple of years, but does it all go into over drive when an old friend comes back into her life? Or does that break her unhappy lifestyle and bring her back to life again...All Rights Reserved
1. The First Meeting, Again

_**I don't own anything about the Winx Club, I do however own, Louis. And the planets, Diamonde,**__**Texam, and Quartz. Carrying on with the story now…**_

She stood in the impossibly large ball room, on her own, in the most perfect and beautiful dress ever. She span on the spot a couple of times not quite believing it all, she was here, after four years of hard searching, physically, mentally and emotionally, here she stood in her grand ball room. This day, of all days, was to be special, but to her, it was just another ordinary day, another day were she had to plaster that huge fake smile on her face once more. She had to pretend to be extremely happy; the truth of it all is she isn't.

"Bloom my dear, what could possibly be wrong? This is our welcome home ball, please be happy, it tears me apart to see you so sad Bloom." Her mother had said to her that very morning, whilst they sat eating breakfast on the balcony next to the dining room, it was a sunny day and she just sat there staring at the furthest reaches of the planet. She had just sighed a little and plastered a fake as can be smile and simply said.

"I am happy mother." And happily ate her breakfast, well she had said that sentence to so many people, that by now she was an expert at making people actually believe it.

Almost a year ago now, she had stood in this very ball room, but then it was a complete wreck, the ceiling had slightly collapsed, and half of the far wall had fallen down, and showed the frozen ground outside the castle. But that time she stood in this exact spot in a pair of thick woolly trousers, a thick coat with a fur lined hood, thick hard capped boots, and she hadn't stood on her own like she was now. She was then surrounded by ten other people, her best friends, well that's all different now. About half a year ago was the last time she had seen any of her "friends."

"Well, this day is finally here…" She sighed heading back out of the ball room, she had occupied for the last hour or so. She walked like a true princess should, head held high, never looking at the ground, back straight, feet aligned, shoulders back, smile on her face, this look showed she was confident, brave, happy and most of all; happy. But on the inside her heart practically shouted something else, inside she was an emotional wreck, her heart was as frozen as her planet had once been. But never did she let this show on her face, well not in public anyways, she hadn't broke yet, and yet she still didn't want to. To break now, for her, would be disastrous.

She had had to live with this kind of pain for just under half a year, and so she had lasted this long, she could certainly, in her mind, last a little while longer before breaking.

"Bloom, don't forget that tonight will be your entrée with Prince Louis." Miriam said to her, as she entered the entrance hall to her castle.

"Yes, mother, I know, are coming out as a royal couple, or as a royal engaged couple mother?" She asked to make sure how she should act when walking down the stairs with Louis.

"A royal engaged couple Bloom my dear. After all your marriage has been planned since your infancy." Oritel said as he stepped off the stairs rearranging his orangey jacket.

"Thank you father, I just had to check, before I said the wrong thing in front of all the other royals." Bloom said smiling at them.

"Well for now we are at least lucky, that our planet will be at peace with Operal." Miriam said cheerfully, whilst helping Oritel with his jacket. Bloom waited in a nearby room as the ball room filled up with all the royals attending that night, she stood there with Louis whilst their parents gossiped about the wedding next to them.

"Welcoming the newly engaged royal couple Princess Bloom of Spark's and Prince Louis of Operal." The royal announcer called out to the audience below, as Bloom and Louis slowly made their way down the steps into the ball room, arm in arm. Bloom discreetly and quickly scanned the room, checking to see who was here.

The royal families of Linphea, Solaria, Melody, Operal, Marigold, Binary Galaxy, Harmonic Nebular, Tides, Texam, Quartz, Eraklion, Diamonde, Popularis.

"Oh god!" Bloom mumbled under her breathe as they took the last steps off the stairs. Louis had heard this, but chose not to take any notice of it, he thought it was just nerves or something.

"And now the happily engaged couple will take to the floor for the famous first dance." The same announcer called, as the crowd separated to let Bloom and Louis dance whilst they gawped at them. As Bloom and Louis span around the room, she heard little bit of other peoples conversations.

"She looks so beautiful." Said one.

"They really are an adorable couple." Another said.

"I thought she was in love with the Prince of Eraklion." A man said.

"It would appear Sky is on the market again, finally." An excited woman said.

"Look at her hair, why would Prince Louis want her!" Another giggled.

"No Stella! I guess I was wrong about her!" This one hurt Bloom the most, the person who said this had no idea the damage they just caused inside of her.


	2. The Truth Revealed

"No Stella

"_Jeez Sky, where are you? I need you more than ever right now." Bloom sighed as the wind whipped her hair softly. _

Bloom had gotten bored of standing around waiting for Sky to come to her. She thought about that old saying, if the mountain wont come to Mo, then Mo will go to the mountain. She hastily stepped back into her room, closing the balcony door behind her, and storming into her wardrobe.

"Right, if he wont come here, I will go there." She said picking up random pieces of clothing and pushing them into her magical handbag.

"I love this bag, it really comes in handy." Bloom smiled as she swung the bag over her shoulder and stormed out of her room leaving the door swinging on its hinges as she walked off down the corridor.

"Kendra!" Bloom called as she walked in to the grand entrance hall of her castle. As soon as the words were out of her lips a tall blonde woman with a clipboard appeared next to her.

"Kendra, I am going away for a bit, you are in charge until I return. Make sure the maids and butlers do their jobs, and don't forget to send the card on my bed to the King and Queen of Popularis, it's a congratulations card for the birth of their new heir to the throne." Bloom ordered her assistant who quickly jotted the new information down on her the note book on her clipboard.

"Yes your majesty, I will get on that right now." Kendra said, waiting to be dismissed.

"Thank you Kendra, I don't know what I would do without you, you have been the sole help around this castle, thank you again. You may leave, im sure you are busy, good bye see you soon." Bloom said hugging her assistant and walking out the double doors and onto the grounds and into the ship that waited to escort her to Eraklion.

"Thank you Thomas, I shall see you soon." Bloom said softly getting out of the ship and walking to the palace gates.

"Queen Bloom of Spark's here to see King Julius and Queen Sara." Bloom said to the guards who hastily let her in, fearing to anger the feared Queen.

"Thank you." Bloom said as she walked past the guards and into the palace. Bloom knew, from past experiences where the King and Queen would be, they would be in the throne room, so she knowingly stormed off to the throne room. When she got there she burst in to the throne room, face set in stone, she looked positively like thunder.

"Bloom, my dear what brings you here so un-announced." Sara said hurriedly shoeing away the ladies and gentlemen in waiting before her.

"What brings me here is your son, Prince Sky." Bloom said sternly.

"Well, im sorry dear but he just left, he came back for a week before departing for another mission for Redfountain." Sara said rather quickly. Too quickly, this made Bloom suspicious.

"Well, then I hope you don't mind if I stay here for the next week or two, so that if he does come back I am here to discuss important matters with him do you?" Bloom asked softly. Knowing they would never turn her away not now she had said that sentence.

"Of course not my dear, you may take Sky's room for now." Julius said stepping down from his throne and leading Bloom away from the throne room and to her new residence for the next couple of weeks.

"Stay as long as is necessary my dear." Julius said closing the door on Bloom in Sky's room and walking out. Bloom didn't bother unpacking like she normally did; she threw her purse down on the bed and went out searching the palace. She headed straight to the gardens knowing if a ship left or came she would see it. But to no avail no ship came or went.

"Bloom?" Someone said behind her as she stood looking to the skies.

"It's Queen Bloom thank you…" Bloom said turning around to see Brandon stood smiling at her.

"BRANDON!" Bloom screamed and ran into a big hug with her un-official brother.

"I knew it was you Bloom." Brandon said in to her shoulder as he span her around.

"Brandon! I missed you so much! You and your uncouth way of dealing with things." Bloom said pulling away to stare at him happily.

"I missed you and your fiery red hair, and your friendly smile." Brandon smiled at Bloom, they had gotten really close, because Bloom was Brandon's girlfriends best friend, and Brandon was Bloom's boyfriends best friend, and they knew they would need each others help at some stage in their relationships. And so they became quite good friends themselves.

"So Bloom what brings you to Eraklion?" Brandon asked leading Bloom to a nearby bench by the roses.


	3. The Inevitable

"_So Bloom what brings you to Eraklion?" Brandon asked leading Bloom to a nearby bench by the roses. _

"Well, I was hoping to find Sky here, but it appears he has gone away. Again." Bloom sighed.

"Ah, yes he has, I will be joining him tomorrow." Brandon sighed.

"Sky let me stay behind to see Stella one last time. Stupid boy, he knew we didn't need to be there until tomorrow, yet he still went ahead. He likes to be overly punctual." Brandon laughed shaking his head at his friend's idiotism's.

"Really? Well did he say why he didn't want to stay here for the next day?" Bloom asked suddenly suspicious.

"He said he wanted to be sure of the rest of the groups training," Brandon laughed.

"He said he wanted the best of the best and went before me to test the poor boys." Brandon added.

"Oh, okay, fair enough I guess." Bloom said sadly, he had been back for a week and he hadn't bothered to come see her.

"Bloom what's up? You seem upset, what is it?" Brandon asked staring at Bloom as she sat quietly fiddling with the sleeve of her beautiful dress.

"Oh, I was just wondering since you will be seeing him tomorrow, could you possibly tell him something for me?" Bloom asked nervously.

"Yes I will tell him you love him." Brandon laughed.

"No!" Bloom said her heard jerking up at the mention of those words.

"I mean yes tell him that, but tell him we really need to talk, and soon. It can't wait. It's important to both of us, me more than him." Bloom said cautiously.

"Yeah ill tell him, what is it?" Brandon asked questioningly.

"Will you tell him that if I don't seem him I will understand, but tell him things might change soon?" Bloom pleaded looking into Brandon's curious hazel eyes.

"What do you mean things will change soon?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Oh, its just I have been crowned Queen so im going to be off a lot soon, and I will be pretty busy after the next two months, so it would be nice to see him while I still have some down time." Bloom sighed looking forward at all the roses.

"Okay ill tell him," Brandon smiled following her gaze.

"Brandon, can you tell me when you will be back?" Bloom asked hopefully.

"Im sorry Bloom, but I don't even know that." Brandon said sadly looking at Bloom as she bowed her head in defeat.

"Okay, but do you think you will be back before the end of the next two months?" Bloom asked, knowing the answer fully well, but asking just to make sure.

"I don't know Bloom, im sorry." Brandon said sorrowfully.

"Okay, thank you Brandon, don't forget to tell him that. Be safe, and no matter what come back in one piece, for both Sky's sake and Stella's." Bloom smiled giving Brandon one last hug; she knew he was going to Stella's palace, because he wore casual clothing.

"Be safe Brandon and I will miss you." Bloom said, hugging Brandon before he turned to leave and board the ship in front of him.

"Oh and say Hi to Stella for me!" Bloom called after him happily.

"Will do Bloom! Bye!" Brandon called back over his shoulder, and with that he boarded the ship and waved to her from the window next to which he sat. And with that Brandon was gone. Bloom turned and headed back inside, she decided to wait three more days, if he didn't return before venturing off on his next mission to god knows where, and for god knows how long, she would give up and tell the council that she accepted them finding her a husband.

Bloom waited in the rose gardens everyday for the next three days, but everyday she was disappointed by the guy who said he loved her most.

"It appears we weren't destined to be together like we thought Sky." Bloom sighed going back inside to pack her stuff and return to Spark's.

"Thank you for your hospitality your majesties." Bloom bowed before the two leaders of Eraklion one last time and left to board her ship home. Bloom spent the entire journey home to Spark's in silence, she couldn't speak, he disappointed her and broke her heart at the same time.

"Your majesty, did you enjoy your trip?" Kendra asked as Bloom re-entered the castle again.

"Yes I found it most informative Kendra, thank you. So tell me how did you manage without me?" Bloom asked her assistant.

"Oh, it went well thank you, I hope you don't mind, I fired Jessica the chamber maid, she was slacking whilst you weren't here." Kendra said hesitantly.

"Don't worry Kendra, I was going to fire her anyway, im just glad I didn't have to do it. Thank you; now let us start the auditions for another chamber maid, a better one." Bloom laughed.

"Kendra, can you set up the auditions for tomorrow, I need to speak to the council for today." Bloom sighed.

"Of course, I will inform the council that you wish to meet with them." Kendra said hurrying away.

"I guess it was inevitable." Bloom sighed ascending the stairs to her room.


	4. DDay Has Come

"I guess it was inevitable

"_I guess it was inevitable." Bloom sighed ascending the stairs to her room. _

Bloom walked head bowed in defeat in to her chambers, and silently unpacked and changed into a different dress. She decided on wearing a deep but soft purple, with matching heels. The dress suited her mood magnificently, and it looked simply stunning on her. She was steadily applying her lip gloss when a knock at the door awoke her from her thoughts of the years before now.

"Your majesty, the council is here." Kendra called from outside.

"Thank you Kendra." Bloom said standing and readjusting her dress and crown before stepping out to walk with Kendra to the room, where the two people who would change her life sat.

"Welcome again!" Bloom said cheerily as she stepped into the room, followed by Kendra.

"Good afternoon your majesty," The same woman said smiling sitting across from where Bloom now sat next to a very nervous Kendra.

"Excuse me; this is my royal assistant and friend Kendra." Bloom introduced Kendra who just smiled, for fear of blurting out something rude.

"Im sorry to be so blunt your majesty, but the reason you called us here is?" The old man asked impatiently.

"I called you here to say, I have given up and am now fully accepting, your other option of the deal. To be frank, I am trying to say; please may you pick out my future husband for me." Bloom said, smiling on the outside but crying on the inside.

"Well, we thought you would never ask so soon your majesty." The old man said almost shocked.

"Yes I see your reasoning for the argument, and have decided it is best to just go with who ever you chose, as you do have a good choice." Bloom complimented, hoping now she would at least get a better guy to be her future husband.

"Of course, now we will take your thoughts into consideration, and get back to you as soon as we can." The woman said, smiling slightly. She obviously wasn't happy about the decision, unlike the old man, who seemed simply ecstatic.

"Well good afternoon your majesty." The woman said curtly.

"Yes, have a lovely day." Bloom smiled as they left her castle. As soon as the council was on their ship and safely on their way to the next Kingdom Kendra broke.

"Your majesty! You have Prince Sky!" Kendra said exasperated.

"I know Kendra, but it would appear that Prince Sky, had chosen not to see me recently, so inevitably this choice would be the choice at the end of the next two months, so I decided to chose it now rather than later." Bloom said sadly.

"I just hope that who ever they chose is a decent guy, and not a right jerk." Bloom sighed turning away and going back to her daily business, as Kendra followed suit, shocked at her Queens's willingness to give up her own happiness.

Bloom waited anxiously for the next month and half, for news of the man she was to wed. Everyday she hoped to god, that they hadn't chosen yet, and her prayers were answered, and then her next prayers was Sky would come rushing back and propose to her. But that prayer was never answered. As each day passed Bloom started to really question her decision about letting them chose the man she was to marry, but by the end of the day when Sky didn't turn up, she knew deep down she didn't regret it, not one bit.

Bloom stood once again in the ball room, spinning and turning in her floor length blue dress, when she was again disturbed.

"Your majesty! The Princess of Solaria is here, she is requesting a visit with you, along with the Princess of Tides, and a few other ladies." A guard said to her from the double doors to the ball room

"Thank you Gerald." Bloom sighed she thought he had come to say that the council was here. Bloom looked one last time at her still unused ball room, and walked out, locking the door behind her. She walked down to the grand entrance hall smile in place as she saw the girls stood there in all their normal splendour.

"Girls! Welcome!" Bloom smiled at her friends as she spread her arms wide to welcome them into a big group hug.

"BLOOM!" They all screeched running into her arms, each one laughing.

"Girls, I have missed you all so much! You have no idea." Bloom smiled at the girls, before leading them to the lounge, where they would sit and talk about old time, no doubt.

"Bloom, Brandon told me you were in Eraklion the other day?" Stella asked curiously.

"Yes I was visiting some old friends, and decided to stop by at the palace to see the King and Queen, it would be rude not to." Bloom said.

"Oh, okay, well let's catch up! We missed you so much Bloom." Flora said.

The girls sat down and began getting back into their old routine of vegging out on the couch talking about the most randomest stuff ever, when the door flung open and in rushed a panicked Kendra.

"Your majesty! The council are in the board room! They have come to a decision!" Kendra panted, she ran all the way there just to tell Bloom.

"Oh god! So soon!" Bloom said eyes wide in shock.

"Yes and what's more they brought them here to meet you!" Kendra said hysterically.


	5. The Decision And Meeting

"Yes and what's more they brought them here to meet you

"_Yes and what's more they brought them here to meet you!" Kendra said hysterically._

"Oh god! I haven't even found out who it is, and they bring them here for a formal meeting!" Bloom said jumping up, and hysterically running to a nearby mirror to fix herself up.

"Jesus! I look a right sight! My hair is everywhere, my lip gloss is fading! I look horrid! I cant meet them now!" Bloom said hysterically pulling at her hair, and wiping her make up franticly.

"Let me!" Stella said, and with a click of her fingers Bloom's hair and make up was simply perfect.

"Oh thank you so much Stella! You have no idea how much that means to me!" Bloom said rushing to hug her best friend.

"Right, girls, if you don't mind. I have to go and discuss a very important matter with the Council, but if you wish you may stay here. This shouldn't take long." Bloom smiled turning to Kendra.

"Kendra, please get Gerald to get these girls whatever they want, you are coming with me. I need your support in this meeting; you were there last time so I need you this time!" Bloom said grabbing Kendra's hand and dragging he along with her to the board room, which was all the way on the other side of the castle.

"Right, breath in, and out, in and out." Bloom said calmly catching her breath before entering the board room, with a huge smile plastered on her face, but inside she was a shaking mess.

"I am so sorry I am late, I got held up in a meeting with some old royal acquaintances." Bloom apologized taking a seat opposite a few members of the council, but the two people she recognized the most still sat there, the others she had no clue who they were and didn't care.

"Your majesty, it is my great honour to say, we have reached a decision, and we have found the perfect man for you to marry." The old man said happily, he obviously was enjoying this.

"Yes, so whom may I ask is said man I am to marry?" Bloom asked still holding Kendra's hand under the table, as she gripped her hand tighter.

"Please allow me to introduce the Royal family of Chrystalise." The old man said as four people waltzed into the room.

Two middle aged people, a tall man with greying brunette hair, who was holding a tall skinny woman with perfectly blonde hair, the parents. A tall skinny young looking teenage girl with brunette hair. Then a tall handsome man with perfectly brunette hair, and deep green eyes, in a suit. He was obviously the man she was to marry, she couldn't help but stare at how handsome he was she wouldn't mind being married to him.

"Good afternoon your majesties." Bloom said bowing to the two royal people in front of her both of whom smiled widely at her politeness.

"Good afternoon," Bloom said curtsying to the two younger people, the girl curtsied back smiling. The boy bowed and took her hand in his and planted a kiss upon it.

"Good afternoon your majesty!" He smiled giving her a wink, a wink that made her shiver slightly.

"Well, now let me introduce, King Alan, Queen Cleo, Princess Alexis, and the man you are to marry, Prince AJ." The old man said cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, my name is Queen Bloom." Bloom smiled.

"It is lovely to meet such a mannered young woman. We have rarely found any one these days that is well mannered." Queen Cleo said with a smile at Bloom. She obviously approved of the councils choice.

"Why thank you, your majesty! I really appreciate such a compliment, from the woman who made history with her beautiful smile." Bloom said, she had heard of this family.

"Why thank you my dear, if there is one thing I am fond of it is a good smile." Cleo smiled.

"Yes, now my dear, since there will obviously be a wedding in the near future. You must call me Cleo." Cleo said taking Bloom's hand in hers.

"Of course, Cleo, you must all call me Bloom." Bloom said.

"Of course, we wouldn't have it any other way Bloom my dear." Alan smiled stepping forward to inspect the crop that his son would taste.

"You are very beautiful my dear, did anyone ever tell you this?" Alan asked.

"Why yes they have said this before. But thank you." Bloom smiled,

"Well, we have business to discuss with the council so we will let you and Bloom get better acquainted AJ." Cleo smiled pushing her son slightly towards the door, as Bloom slowly followed with Kendra.

"Good bye mother, father, sister, and council men and women." AJ bowed before leaving.

"Good afternoon all have a lovely meeting." Bloom said as she curtsied and left after Kendra, softly closing the door behind her.

"Thank god!" Bloom sighed as she silently leaned her back against the closed door with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she was meet with a clear sight of deep green eyes in front of hers.


	6. So Here I Am

When she opened her eyes she was meet with a clear sight of deep green eyes in front of hers

_When she opened her eyes she was meet with a clear sight of deep green eyes in front of hers._

"What are you doing?" AJ asked curiously

"Leaning against a door, why?" Bloom asked getting up and walking off towards the room her friends were in.

"Well, I wanted to know since you are now officially my fiancée." AJ said cockily, making Bloom stop on the spot and wait for him to catch up.

"So, already?" Bloom asked looking at him.

"Yes, Bloom we are now officially engaged." AJ smiled taking her hand in his, this action sent shivers up and down Bloom's spine.

"Oh I brought you something, I hope you like it." AJ said taking out a small box and opening it for Bloom to look at.

"It's beautiful AJ!" Bloom smiled, as he took her left hand and knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"Bloom, Queen of Spark's, will you marry me?" He asked. Bloom just nodded, she couldn't say no, they were an arranged couple.

"Good." AJ smiled as he slid the ring on her finger, then taking her hand they walked off.

"AJ, I have to go, my friends are in that room over there. I haven't told them about this, and I don't think now is such a good time to." Bloom said softly.

"I understand, besides I spotted a nice garden outside that I would love to walk through, I will see you later." AJ said kissing her cheek softly and walking away.

"Girls sorry about all of that, I hope you didn't miss me too much." Bloom said slipping in through the door, to see her friends on the floor in a pile.

"What happened here?" Bloom asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing." Layla said helping the others up.

"Okay, so, where were we?" Bloom asked hopefully sitting down opposite the girls. Who sat bolt straight on the couch opposite, something happened to make them rigid.

"Something about last year and the dance." Layla said picking up a fresh cup of tea.

"Oh yes, that was the best day of my life by far." Bloom smiled remembering that day. When all of a sudden AJ, burst in and ran to Bloom and picked her up and span her around in his hug.

"Bloom! It's really official! Were engaged! Mother said you were an excellent and well rounded woman, and she would be happy to have you in our family!" AJ said excitedly as he swung a limp and shocked Bloom around, kissing her cheek and then her lips ever so softly. When he put her down, Bloom had to hold on ever so tightly to AJ's sleeves or else she would fall down, he had just smashed her plan of telling the girls softly.

"Wow, AJ that is truly amazing, even though we were pretty much already engaged." Bloom smiled weakly.

"Yes, but all we needed was Mothers approval, and she approves of you. This is something she has never done before!" AJ said helping Bloom sit down.

"Well I guess we will be leaving you and your fiancé then Bloom." Stella said stiffly and left with the girls hot on her trail.

"Bloom! This is amazing!" AJ said excitedly.

"Yes AJ, it is!" Bloom said smiling.

"Well tonight we are going to be holding a ball at your palace, to welcome you to our family. Every royal family will be there! So we have to go and look perfect together!" AJ Said almost sternly.

"Of course, for our first outing we must look immaculate." Bloom said.

"Im going to go and get ready with my Parents, you must do the same, the ball starts at 8. We are holding it here, as our ball room is not nearly big enough to hold all the royals." AJ said kissing Bloom on the lips and running off.

"Well, finally the day has come to open the ball room to the other royals." Bloom sighed getting up to go get ready. Bloom took forever to get ready, she had spent at least four hours on herself, making sure she was completely ready, tonight was a special night.

"Please welcome the newly engaged and happy couple, Prince AJ and Queen Bloom." The announcer called as Bloom and AJ took off through the door smiling from ear to ear, holding hands as they descended the stairs together.

After hours of endless dancing, and compliments Bloom felt like she needed some sleep and excused herself from the party. AJ didn't follow her however; he stayed talking to a bunch of his royal friends.

"Jeez im so hungry." Bloom thought as she snuck down to the kitchen which was completely empty of staff, and helped herself to some food. After half an hour or so, she felt a strong arm around her stomach and another hand pull away her hair to reveal her neck as they gently kissed her neck, nibbling ever so lightly. Bloom let a moan escape her lips as she sunk back into this person's chest, thinking it was AJ.

"Brandon told me that you said we needed to talk, so here I am Bloom." Sky said gently as he kissed her neck.


	7. In My Own Time

"Brandon told me that you said we needed to talk, so here I am Bloom

"_Brandon told me that you said we needed to talk, so here I am Bloom." Sky said gently as he kissed her neck. _

At this sentence Bloom's eyes shot open, and stayed open in pure shock, he had to come now of all times. Bloom stayed still as he nibbled her neck, raising his hands from her stomach to peel off her shawl that balanced on her shoulders. He gently peeled it off her shoulders and placed it on the counter in front of them.

"Sky…" Bloom started as he turned her and placed his lips on hers, and kissed her deeply. A kiss she missed so much. He pulled back and stared into her azure eyes lovingly, she missed his big blue eyes and his familiar blonde hair so much.

"Sky…Don't." Bloom said slowly as he kissed her neck again, he stopped as soon as she said that and pulled back and looked at her worriedly.

"Why?" Sky asked looking at her curiously.

"This is why!" Bloom said cautiously raising her left hand to show him the huge diamond ring that sat on her finger. Sky looked at it shocked before he grabbed her hand as if checking if it was all just a dream.

"What is going on here Bloom?" AJ said from the door to the kitchen, where he stood looking enthralled.

"Im just showing a friend of mine, the ring you gave me for our engagement honey." Bloom said to AJ.

"Oh, well I thought you said you were going to bed, what are you doing down here sweetie?" AJ asked stepping out of the shadows and into the room.

"I was going to go to bed, but I felt hungry so I came to get something to eat." Bloom said.

"Oh, okay, well let me take you up to bed then come on babe." AJ suggested holding out a hand for Bloom to take.

"I'll see you around Sky; I am really tired and need some sleep. So have a lovely evening, and I will see you soon, I hope." Bloom smiled, inside she wanted to scream and hug and kiss him, but AJ really did intend on stopping her, because he was practically dragging her away from the kitchen.

"Oh! AJ, I need to go back!" Bloom said yanking her hand out of his and walking back to the kitchen, AJ just stood there and let her go, he knew deep down he couldn't stop her from going. As she headed back to the kitchen, the closer she got the more noise she could hear. When she finally got to the door to the kitchen she hid in the shadows and watched Sky practically destroying her kitchen.

"GOD SAKE!" Sky yelled throwing a pan that rebounded off the door and hit Bloom in the head.

"OUCH!" Bloom yelled coming out of the shadows holding her head.

"Fuck sake Sky! Watch it will ya!" Bloom cried out, rubbing the side of her head as she entered the kitchen, under Sky's gaze she sat down on a stool.

"So I see your angry." Bloom started calmly.

"You have no fucking idea how pissed I am Bloom!" Sky growled.

"Yes I do! Because you aren't half as pissed off as I am Sky." Bloom yelled standing up and pacing around, she must have looked like a lioness that's just had her cage rattled.

"Oh so why are you of all people pissed off?" Sky asked angrily.

"I am pissed off because now of all fucking times you decided to walk back into my life, after being away for so long. Also I am pissed off because the day I saw Brandon he told me you had been home for a week and didn't even bother coming to see me! Your girlfriend Sky! I really needed you then of all times, and you denied me that right Sky, to go off on some fucking mission with a bunch of freshmen!" Bloom yelled stopping to glare at him, as her ribcage rose and fell repeatedly.

"Oh well you don't look like you need me that much now, you have your honey to go to for help!" Sky yelled back, as he started to once again destroy the kitchen.

"Oh so destroying my kitchen is helping you how?" Bloom asked seething.

"Because it is yours, and it is stopping me from beating the crap out of that guy!" Sky said heatedly.

"Sky, do you want to know why I needed you so badly that day I saw Brandon?" Bloom asked trying as hard as possibly to restrain her anger.

"Why is that Bloom?" Sky asked not stopping to look at Bloom or to stop destroying her kitchen.

"I needed you then more then ever, because that day the Council told me I was to marry and that if I didn't marry you and become pregnant with an heir by the end of a two month period. They would chose my husband for me, and if I declined I would be forced to step down from the throne!" Bloom said on the verge of tears

"Oh and I guess that day you decided to come to me, and force me to marry you? And get you knocked up am I right?" Sky asked lividly.

"NO!" Bloom screamed hurt that he thought such a thing.

"Then why did you even come looking for me then?!" Sky asked again.

"Because you are my boyfriend, and I love you, and I wanted your help! For fuck sake Sky! LOOK AT ME!" Bloom screamed at him as he carried on raging. He stopped and glared at her.

"I love you more than anyone Sky, I don't want to marry AJ, but I have to. Since it is obvious by what you just said, that you don't want to marry me and be the father of my children." Bloom said sadly, picking up her cotton shawl and turning to leave, tears freely flowing from her eyes. She almost made it to the door, before Sky grabbed her by the waist and turned her around and pulled her into a big hug, slowly running his left hand up and down her back, and the other through her auburn hair.

"Don't you ever think that Bloom, I did want to marry you, but I wanted to propose to you in my own time, not when someone told me to." Sky said softly, as she sobbed hard into his shoulder dampening his crisp shirt.


	8. HeartBreaking Decision

"Don't you ever think that Bloom, I did want to marry you, but I wanted to propose to you in my own time, not when someone told me to

"_Don't you ever think that Bloom, I did want to marry you, but I wanted to propose to you in my own time, not when someone told me to." Sky said softly, as she sobbed hard into his shoulder dampening his crisp shirt. _

"Well then here is your last chance Sky, save me from an ever lasting life of unhappiness." Bloom said into his shirt.

"What can I do Bloom beat the crap out of that guy and threaten to kill him if he touches you ever again?" Sky asked sarcastically.

"No, ask me to marry you and I will decline from the arranged proposal from AJ and his family, we still have the rest of the month before it is too late!" Bloom said as she felt Sky tense up slightly.

"Bloom, I cant, you agreed to marry him, I cant just ask you to turn them down." Sky said emotionless.

"Yes you can! Please Sky; I need you in my life!" Bloom pleaded as Sky let her go and pushed her towards the door, and towards AJ, and a life she would hate.

"Go to him Bloom." Sky said sadly, as he pushed her to the door, before he turned Bloom saw tears escape his deep oceans for eyes.

She stood still watching him, and then decided on a course of action, she was not going to let go of the man she loved. She ran back to him turned him around and kissed him hard on the lips. At first he was stunned but quickly reacted, he caressed her back tenderly.

"Sky I love you, and only you. Im going to turn AJ down, I don't want to marry him, because I am going to marry you." She said as their noses touched and she still had her hands on his cheeks.

"I cant ask you to do that for me Bloom." Sky said letting his hands drop to his sides, Bloom didn't drop her hands though she was persistent.

"Im not asking you to do that Sky, I am doing it. I am turning him down, and I am going to marry you. Whether you like it or not, we will be husband and wife." Bloom said finally letting him go and going to turn away AJ.

"Bloom, how could you? We are supposed to be getting married soon and you do this to me?" AJ asked from the door as Bloom looked at him hard.

"No were not AJ, im marrying Sky, and you and me are through. We aren't going to make each other happy, and I only agreed to marry you because I thought Sky wouldn't come through, but he is, so I am sorry. Besides I have seen the way you have been eyeing up Diaspro." Bloom smiled, as she placed a kiss on his cheek and the engagement ring in his hand.

"Now go, go to her, she should be happy to have you. Now go AJ, it's the best for both of us." Bloom sighed pushing him back through the door and towards the ball room, and to Diaspro.

"Now, Sky, I have done what I said I would do. Now what are you going to do?" Bloom asked turning hands on her hips to look at Sky. Who still had his head bowed, he obviously wasn't going to do anything about this anytime soon. So Bloom turned and left, she was too tired to care. She was now going to set out to what she originally set out to do, earlier.

"Guys, there useless." Bloom sighed to herself as she climbed the stairs towards her waiting bed. She pushed open the heavy door, and closed it quietly behind her. She sat at her vanity mirror and started the long process of pulling out the hair pins in her hair, and then taking off her make up. After the process of taking of her make up, taking down her hair, and taking off any valuable jewellery and placing it in her huge Case. She stood up, checked herself in the mirror and decided she looked stupid in this dress, which she had only worn, because AJ told her she looked simply gorgeous in it.

She stood next to her bed and took her watch off and placed it carefully on the bed side table, when someone was undoing the back of her dress delicately. When their hand slightly brushed over her skin, she knew only one person could make her skin burn with pleasure like that, it was Sky. She quickly glanced in the mirror and sure enough there stood Sky, undoing her dress for her.

"Thank you, I would of never been able to undo that by myself" Bloom laughed, pulling the sleeves down off her arms, and dropping the dress to the floor. Bloom wasn't afraid to stand there in her underwear like that in front of Sky.

Well frankly he had already seen her like that before. She picked the dress off the floor and walked into the walk in wardrobe and deposited the dress in the basket that contained her washing. She picked up her pink silk robe on the way out and pulled it on, tying it up. She joined Sky next to her bed, and watched him intently as he lifted his arms and untied her robe that she just tied up with one simple pull. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her robe down with his hands as they slide down over her shoulders, down her arms until the robe fell carelessly to the floor. She placed her hands on his well kept chest, and pulled his tie off and over his head and threw it aside, as she slowly began to undo the many buttons on his shirt, and slowly pushed it down off his broad shoulders, as it joined her robe on the floor. She let her hands slowly run down his torso, and stop above the waist of his trousers as she undid his buttons and slid the zip down, and pushed the trousers down off him. When they fell to the floor he stepped out of them and stood in front of her staring at her face.

He placed his hands on her waist, and slid them down to the back of the top of her thighs and with one small effortless pull he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her the short distance to the bed. He lowered her and slowly placed her on the bed, as he leaned over her, she lay there with him over her, lying in between her legs on top of her. His hands were still on her thighs as he let go of her thighs and brought his hands up so he could lean on them so he could reposition himself over her.

"Do you really want this Sky?" Bloom asks, caressing his hand with her fingers.


	9. Kidnapped?

"Do you really want this Sky

"_Do you really want this Sky?" Bloom asks, caressing his hand with her fingers._

"Yes, Bloom, I do want this. I have wanted this since the moment I met you. You are the love of my life, and I don't want to ever be apart from you, and not be able to come back and just kiss you." Sky said leaning down and kissing her passionately, but tenderly on the lips. He deepened the kiss as his hands crawled under her and undid her bra, and slipped it off throwing if over his shoulder. Bloom lowered her hands from his neck down his back, to the top of his boxers, and carefully she began sliding them down over his legs, and he repositioned himself and kicked them off. Sky let his hands wander over Blooms upper torso, before Bloom grabbed his hands and pushed them down lower.

"Not yet Bloom." Sky whispered against her lips.

"Yes Sky, now." Bloom said back in a hushed voice. Sky let his hands go down further and he began to pull her knickers down off her, as he trailed his kisses down from her mouth, down her chin, down her neck, down her chest, to her stomach as he pulled off her knickers and threw them away. Bloom placed her hands on his shoulders and brought him back up to her letting him trail his kisses back up her fragile body. When he was back up, and they were face to face, he took her hands and placed them at the back of his neck, and began to kiss her softly and passionately. They deepened the kiss as he rearranged himself on top of her, and slid in her. They kissed still, until he broke off and look in her azure eyes lovingly and began to move, up and down slowly and carefully, he didn't want to hurt her. As he carried on, they groaned and moaned together, then after another soft and sensual move from him, he shuddered and groaned as she moaned quite loudly.

"Sky…I love you" Bloom panted.

"I love you too Bloom." Sky panted as he climbed off her and settled lying next to her.

"Sky…what's going to happen now?" Bloom asked looking at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked turning his head to look at her.

"I mean, what are we going to do now, I mean, im single once again, im going to be totally screwed by the council, and most probably have to step down as the Queen of Spark's." Bloom said turning to look at Sky.

"Well, do you want to step down?" Sky asked.

"Sometimes, but, then I think about it, and I really see I wouldn't want to live my life any other way. So no I don't want to step down." Bloom said looking back at the ceiling.

"Okay then, we will cross that bridge in the morning, for now we both need sleep." Sky said lifting up the covers and getting under them, and patting the space next to him calling for her to come lie down; she crawled over to him, and rested on the pillow next to him.

"Good night Bloom." Sky said before laying his head on the pillow and falling straight to sleep. Bloom however couldn't sleep, so she got up put on some clothes and went out to the balcony, her favourite place to think. As she stepped out into the balmy evening air, she swiftly closed the door behind her trying hard not to wake Sky. As she leaned on the wall opposite the door she looked out to the sky, deep in thought.

"What is it about marriage that Sky wants to avoid; doesn't he know how important this is to me? I don't want to give up my crown, the throne, or my Kingdom to a democracy, I just can't do that to them. If Sky doesn't come through I will have no other choice, I still have a duty to my kingdom!" Bloom thought peacefully, as silent tears escaped her azure eyes, as her fiery red hair whipped across her face as if trying to comfort her. Bloom let out a deep frustrated sigh, and looked back up to the sky, she was taught that the stars in the night sky could tell you about the future.

"It's a shame I never listened in Star gazing class, I would know how to read the stars." Bloom sighed giving up hope on reading the stars, now she just wanted nothing better than to stare at them, they looked really beautiful tonight, even more shiny, and bright.

"I remember one thing though. If the stars shine brighter than ever before in the night sky, something big has just happened to the kingdom they shine above, or even to the whole universe." Bloom mumbled to herself, as she watched the stars almost hypnotized by their incredible beauty.

"Well, that would be incredibly funny if me and Sky making love was the big thing they talked about." Bloom giggled to herself quietly.

"Ah, well, I guess I should be getting back in. Well not now, it's too nice out here." Bloom said before something hit her in the neck, she thought it was a mosquito, and brushed it off, she turned to leave, when she suddenly felt really tired and fell down on to the floor, dropping her bracelet on the floor under the table to her left. Shortly after she had fallen, someone emerged from the shadows below, and jumped up to her balcony ledge and hoped down and picked her up with one smooth swoop and turned on the spot and disappeared.

The next morning Sky awoke in Bloom's bed with the wind blowing through the door of the balcony, and the sun beating down on his face. He yawned and stretched and sat up, he turned hoping to see Bloom, but she wasn't there, so he thought she might be out on the balcony so he got up dressed and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Bloom are you out here?" Sky asked stepping out, he turned left and right but she wasn't there. He was about to go back inside when something shimmering in the sunlight caught his eye and he looked, and under the table was Bloom's pendant bracelet, he bent and picked it up. When he stood up, he looked at it, when something on the table caught his eye. It was a note, so he picked it up thinking it was from Bloom, and read it quietly. He then read it again and again just to make sure.

"Bloom…She's been kidnapped!" Sky said shocked, turning and running back inside; he had to deal with this.


	10. Searching

"Bloom…She's been kidnapped

"_Bloom…She's been kidnapped!" Sky said shocked, turning and running back inside; he had to deal with this. _

Sky ran quickly down the stairs away from Bloom's room still carrying her bracelet and the note, he ran until he spotted Kendra, Bloom's assistant.

"Kendra!" Sky yelled to her, and ran over to her, when he got there he bent over puffing from all this running.

"Yes, that is I. How may I help you today Prince Sky?" Kendra asked dryly.

"Well, start by reading this." Sky panted thrusting the note into her hands, she looked at it slightly disgusted, before quickly scanning it, her jaw dropping open straight afterwards.

"Oh god" Is all she could manage to say.

"Yeah I know, that is what I thought when I read it. Here, they left this behind." Sky said giving her Bloom's bracelet.

"Oh no, the royal throne bracelet." Kendra said taking it in her hand, before finally deciding on some action and she ran off to the office.

"Where are you going?" Sky called running after her.

"To call in the council, they will surely take immediate action." Kendra called back, as she ran into the office picking up the phone and dialling a very long number.

"Hello, yes Kendra, assistant to the Queen of Spark's. We have an emergency, and urgently need to speak to the council. Yes immediately, of course, thank you." Kendra said down the phone before hanging up.

"The council are on their way, they know we would never call the council unless it was truly an emergency." Kendra said to Sky, turning around and walking back out of the office.

"Aren't you coming?" She called back to Sky, who ran after her, they walked together to the board room, to await the arrival of the council.

A bright flash of light appeared and out of it walked six members of the council, the two that are always there and another four.

"Where is the Queen? You said it was an emergency, what is it?" The old man asked urgently.

"The Queen has been taken hostage by a rebel group of escape convicts from the Omega Dimension sire." Kendra said handing over the note and her bracelet.

"Oh dear, this is a grave emergency." The old man said handing the note over to his council companions.

"What are we going to do about it sire? She is our Queen, we can not just leave her with them, and they could do the most horrid things humanly imaginable to her!" Kendra said a little hysterically.

"Well first off, who found the note?" The old man asked.

"I did sire." Sky said turning to the council members who looked slightly shocked at the appearance of the Crown Prince of Eraklion on such a matter.

"Prince, May I ask what you are doing in Spark's?" The lady asked.

"Bloom, let me spend the night in a guest room next to hers. I wasn't feeling very well last night, I woke up this morning, and went to wake Bloom, to say goodbye and she wasn't there her balcony door was open so I went out thinking she was there and I found the note on the table and the bracelet under the table." Sky said quickly.

"Well, now that's sorted out I guess we need the guards help, get them to search her room, and the balcony, then we will send out some guards to the surrounding area, to search the houses. If anyone asks, tell the guards to say it is just a security check, and say the council has instated that as a rule this morning." The oldest of ladies there said, before telling everyone to disappear. Kendra and Sky walked out of the room to go help with the search.

"I do doubt they will ever find her, so just in case we must start the ball rolling with the plan of instating democracy to this fine Kingdom." The old man said.

"Just stop doubting everyone! Damn, you really are a cranky old man! Just give them time. I have no doubt in my mind she will be found, and soon. The stars predict big things from the Queen, so stop doubting them." The lady who was there when Bloom, was told to marry shouted at the old man before her.

"How dare you, Alexis, yell at me!" He yelled back.

"Oh shut up, Salis, you know fully that we have more power as a group then you by yourself, so be quiet we are ordering you to give them a lot more time. If by the end of the next four months they do not find the Queen then, and only then, may we start instating Democracy in this Kingdom, now do you hear me?"

"Of course, I understand. We will give them at the very most four months to find the Queen." Salis said plonking down wearily on a nearby chair.

"Four months? We are so screwed!" Sky whispered to Kendra as they listened through the door.

"Don't worry, we will find her, you heard them the stars predict grand things from Bloom, that is why they have been so lenient about her marrying, and if not giving up the throne." Kendra said walking away, to instruct the guards to start the search.

"I hope your right Kendra, for Bloom's sake's and this Kingdom too." Sky whispered to himself before following after Kendra.


	11. I Thought You Knew?

"I hope your right Kendra, for Bloom's sake's and this Kingdom too

"_I hope your right Kendra, for Bloom's sake's and this Kingdom too." Sky whispered to himself before following after Kendra. _

Sky ran through Bloom's castle and joined the guards, just as he joined them a big familiar red ship landed on the lawn; a Redfountain ship. Sure enough out walked all the girls and guys, all of whom looked at Sky like he was mental since he was in a suit of armour and had a sword with him.

"Sky what the hell are you doing in that suit?" Stella laughed.

"Im going with the guards, were searching the city for her." Sky said thinking they knew since they were here.

"Searching for who Sky?" Brandon asked slightly worried.

"Bloom of course." Sky said with a slight laugh at their dumbness.

"Bloom? What! She's missing?" The girls chorused together.

"Yeah, she was taken last night from her room, I thought you knew?" Sky said looking at them curiously.

"Well duh no we haven't, we just came to see Bloom." Stella said.

"Prince we must be leaving now, we don't have any time to delay." The commander of Bloom's guards yelled to Sky.

"Of course I am coming Eric." Sky yelled back over his shoulder

"Sorry guys, I have to go, were searching the surrounding cities to see if Bloom is anywhere near." Sky said before running off with the guys quickly following suit.

"Were going with you Sky, all for one, and one for all." Brandon said placing a hand on Sky's shoulder.

"Okay, Eric get these guys the right equipment they are coming with us." Sky said to Eric, who ran off to return with five other guards all carrying the guys armour and equipment, the guys quickly through it on.

"Let us move out!" Eric called to the many guards in front of him all of whom nodded as they ran out of the palace grounds.

"Girls, we have to help with the search, let's start in Bloom's room. Techna you can do the forensic side, search for finger prints and hairs and any trace of magic okay?" Stella ordered.

"Of course, let's go!" Techna said as they ran into the castle and up to Bloom's room.

"Right, I found a faint trace of magical energy, it's coming from the balcony." Techna said quickly typing on her min computer.

"It's coming from right here." Techna said pointing to a spot right next to the window.

"My guess is, she stood outside then tried to head back inside when they got here." Layla guessed.

"Don't forget, about the bracelet she dropped before disappearing." Kendra said from where she was leaning on the door frame.

"What?" Musa asked.

"She dropped her bracelet as she was taken, so I guess, they knew she was powerful and might of hit her from behind and the bracelet fell off and slid under the table." Kendra said acting out the scene.

"Oh, well that helps us a bit." Stella said sarcastically.

"Excuse me, but who sent the note, that Sky was talking about?" Techna asked.

"Well the name is Kendra, im Bloom's personal assistant. Alex, bring me the note please." Kendra said snapping her fingers and a tall guy ran out of the room to return a couple of minutes later giving her the note.

"Thanks, you may continue with the search." She said to the guard who went back to his business.

"Here…" Kendra said handing the note to Techna.

"Escaped convicts of the Omega Dimension have her?" Musa gawped as she read the note over Techna's shoulder.

"Let me see that!" Everyone else started to yell but Techna pushed them back

"Wait let me scan it quickly, it might have a trace on it that we can use." Techna said placing the note on the table and scanning it with her scanner.

"This might take a while; there are so many traces on this paper." Techna sighed.

After half an hour of scanning, Techna's computer beeped loudly and consistently.

"Yes it's found a trace!" Techna said running it through her search engine.

"I think I have her." Techna said.

"Where is she?"

"She is…."


	12. She's Where?

"She is…

"_She is…." _

"She is right here?" Techna said looking truly confused.

"What?" Everyone else said.

"Well according to my data Bloom is still here, in fact she should be on her bed!" Techna said. They went inside but no one was there, just the guards still searching for any evidence on Bloom's where abouts.

"I give up." Stella said and sat down hard on the couches in Bloom's room along with Musa, Layla, Flora, and finally Techna.

"Um…Ouch, I have the biggest hang over!" Bloom sighed sitting up.

"Oh, the girls are here, why?" Bloom mumbled.

"Hi girls!" Bloom called to them, they didn't even flinch.

"GIRLS!" Bloom yelled reaching to pick something up, she picked up her alarm clock and threw it at Stella it hit her and she flinched slightly, but thought nothing more of it.

"AHH!" Bloom yelled trying to throw a fire ball at them, but nothing happened.

"What! What is going on?" Bloom screamed as she looked at her hands.

"Don't worry, I just neutralized your powers for the time being." A dark voice said from almost no where.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Bloom ordered sitting up higher pointing at nothing in particular. The voice just laughed at her order and came out of the wall next to the girls.

"Seriously who are you?!" Bloom asked getting angry.

"I am, Markus, the greatest wizard of all times, and im your soon to be husband." Markus said.

"WHAT?!" Bloom yelped pulling the bed sheets right up to her neck protectively.

"Yes, don't worry, I will not harm you, yet." Markus said, walking towards the bed.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Bloom asked getting suspicious.

"I simply can not harm you, not now of course." Markus smiled.

"Urm…Okay whatever. But why can't the others see me?" Bloom asked gesturing to the girls.

"Because I don't want them to, I want to be the only man who ever looks you." Markus put bluntly.

"But if you don't let them see me I will not be able to be Queen. They will sign the papers saying I am dead, and surely not hesitate to turn my planet into a democracy!" Bloom said sadly, yet hysterically.

"Oh don't worry, they will see you again, but not just yet. Soon, you will see why. But for now, I must leave you, I have important matters to attend to." Markus said evilly before disappearing completely

"COME BACK HERE!" Bloom stood up and yelled after him pointing her finger to the place he just vacated.

"For the love of Spark's!" Bloom sighed falling back on to her bed.

"This is going to be a long day," Bloom sighed, when the girls interrupted her silent thoughts, they were talking about her.

"I miss her, and her amazing way of always being happy." Stella said.

"Yeah, I miss her too. Her crazy attitude, and her advice." Layla sighed.

"Yeah, I just miss her, she was always the smiling girl, always so happy. No matter what sticky situation we were in, she always managed to find something funny to say." Musa laughed.

"Yeah, this is going to be so hard, I mean if she…you know…" Flora stuttered.

"Don't say it Flora! She will!" Stella said hysterically, just as the boys walked in the door each looking just as upset as the girls.

"Anything new?" The guys asked.

"Yes, but it is a bit ridiculous." Techna said as Timmy sat next to her.

"What is it?" Sky asked urgently

"Well, I think my computer is seriously broken or something, because when I was searching, the magical energy told me she was right here." Techna said frustradley.

"What you mean like right here, in this room?" Sky asked almost happily.

"Yes, but there was no one here but us girls. And the guards had searched the room top to bottom three times, just to make sure." Techna sighed.

"Wait, let me see the results Techna." Timmy said taking the computer and searching through the results.

"Wait a minute, it couldn't be could it?" Timmy was muttering.

"English Timmy, English." Riven mocked from behind Musa.

"Well, the computer says she is here right. Remember that time that Cloud Tower disappeared and your computer said it was really there, and those year three girls helped you recover it. It was only hidden by a simple spell." Timmy said looking up at the group almost expectantly.

"An invisibility spell…" Techna said slowly, she was getting his point,

"So your saying she might have had an invisibility spell cast on her and she is really here, with us now?" Techna asked.

"Well in theory yes. It's a wild theory, but it might just be right." Timmy sighed.

"What's the problem Timmy?" Musa asked shocked by his huge sigh.

"Well the only way to break an invisibility spell, is by using fairy dust from an enchantix." Timmy sighed looking at the girls.


	13. Having Fun

"Well the only way to break an invisibility spell, is by using fairy dust from an enchantix

"_Well the only way to break an invisibility spell, is by using fairy dust from an enchantix." Timmy sighed looking at the girls. _

"Well the only person who has an enchantix, that we know of, is Bloom and she is the one who is gone so a lot of good that does us." Musa said.

"Yep, I think were officially screwed." Riven says, earning him a lot of scowls from the group.

"What! Im just saying, it might change, we might get unscrewed!" Riven quickly corrected himself.

"Thanks Riven, you always were the comforting and friendly sort." Bloom sighs from the bed where she sits listening.

"Cheers Riven, always full of the positive remarks aren't you?" Musa said angrily.

"Well sorry!" Riven sighed sitting down on a chair by the window.

"I wonder." Bloom said aloud, and got up and walked over to Riven, she sat on the chair opposite him, and pokes him hard in the chest, he flinches and looks down and then up and around confused.

"What the…?" Riven mumbles slightly then takes it as nothing.

"Ah! I have a really good idea." Bloom said, and gets up and walks over to Sky, and sits on his lap and puts her arms around his neck, and kisses his neck. His reaction is to shiver and scratch his neck, or try to. Then it hits him, he looks down to where that feeling is coming from and tries to scratch his neck and feels something hard, that he can't see.

"Oh holy mother!" Sky says loudly, the group just look at him strangely

"Bloom, is sitting on my lap!" Sky says trying to explain it to him. The group look at him and laugh thinking he is joking.

"No seriously she is sitting on my lap!" Sky says placing his hand on where he thinks Bloom's back is, and tries hard to get closer to his chest but cant.

"See." Sky quickly says.

"Wow! You were right Timmy! She is under an invisibility spell!" Brandon said happily poking Bloom in the side, thinking it's her arm.

"Ouch Brandon." Bloom said, punching him in the chest.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Brandon swears grabbing his chest in pain.

"I guess she didn't like that poke then!" Riven jokes from his chair.

"Oh shut up Riven." Sky said, Bloom left Sky alone, and walked over to Riven, who was leaning backwards on his chair, and she put a hand on his left shoulder and gave a slight push, and laughed as he fell backwards to the floor.

"I guess you should be careful of what you say around here Riven." Musa joked helping him up.

"So where do you think she is now?" Brandon asked looking at Sky, as if he would know.

"Well she isn't sitting on me I know that for a fact." Sky said raising his hands in defeat.

"Okay, Bloom where are you?" Stella asked, just as she did the balcony doors opened.

"Oh, she is over there…" Brandon said, but Bloom wasn't there anymore, she had walked back and sat back on Sky's lap.

"No mate she isn't over there." Sky laughed.

"How do you know?" Brandon asked.

"Cause she just came and sat on me again." Sky said.

"Oh, kinky stuff Sky, what is she doing?" Riven laughed, earning him a slap from Musa.

"Nothing, she is just sitting here." Sky said shrugging, in reality, she was kissing his neck again, and he liked this very much so.

"Bloom, what are you doing to this guy?" Markus asked from above this scene.

"Nothing" Bloom said but she didn't stop kissing Sky's neck.

"Well stop." Markus said angrily grabbing her by the hair and yanking her up from Sky's lap and throwing her across to the bed, where she landed with a heavy plonk. The girls noticed the action of the plonk on the bed.

"Was that Bloom?" Flora asked curiously looking towards the bed.

"I think it was, she isn't on my lap anymore, so it could have been." Sky said shrugging.

"Markus you said you wouldn't hurt me, so don't!" Bloom said sternly as Markus climbed on top of her and held her hands down forcibly.

"I never said I wouldn't look now did I?" Markus asked evilly lifting her shirt up and off her head.

"Markus, so help me god, when I get my powers back I will kill you with my bare hands!" Bloom said threateningly to Markus who just laughed.

"You mean IF you get your powers back my dear!" Markus laughed disappearing in to thin air.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! AND GIVE ME MY FUCKING POWERS BACK!" Bloom yelled at the top of her lungs at the thin air he disappeared into.


	14. Sick Of It

"_GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! AND GIVE ME MY FUCKING POWERS BACK!" Bloom yelled at the top of her lungs at the thin air he disappeared into. _

"God sake, I am sick of this!" Bloom sighed frustrated.

After a couple of weeks, Bloom got tired of just sitting around in her room, and went out for a walk, when she had an excellent idea.

"Brandon im going for a shower, okay, I'll be down later." Sky said to Brandon and left the drawing room where the others were and headed to his room. Bloom followed him intently, this would be fun for her. Sky walked into his room, unbuttoning his shirt, he turned around and shut the door quietly, and carried on unbuttoning his shirt, and then he went into the bathroom off his room and turned the shower on. He was whistling the entire time, he was doing this, Bloom walked into the bathroom, just before he walked out and went to get his stuff he came back in with some towels and threw them over the handle on the back of the shower door and dropped his trousers and boxers and opened the door to the shower and got in. Still whistling as he was washing his hair, he seemed really happy.

"Good idea Bloom." Bloom smiled to herself, getting up and stripping down. She walked to the shower door, and opened it, and stepped inside as Sky washed his hair still whistling, he obviously didn't hear anything. Bloom walked over to him, and after he washed the shampoo out of his hair and placed her arms around his neck and she kissed him softly on the lips, as she kissed him she didn't closer her eyes she watched his eyes open wide in shock and then he closed them and kissed her back. To anyone who would walk in, this would look incredibly dodgy. Sky was going to let his hands wander down her body, when he realised she didn't have a body to explore. Well in his mind she didn't, she was still invisible. She had fun letting her hands explore every part of his body because she could see his, but he couldn't see hers.

"Bloom, we cant, you're…" Sky whispered against her lips, before she kissed him again taking his hands and placing them on her lower back before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his muscular waist, and her arms around his neck for support.

"Bloom, stop." Sky said letting his arms rest beside his body limply, and not responding to her kisses.

"Please." Sky added pleading her to stop. She pulls back and looks at him, and then gets off him. Bloom leaves the shower and Sky behind in the shower. She sighs as she goes, but he doesn't hear. She gets out and sits in the corner of the shower with her clothes on the floor next to her, and holds her legs to her chest rocking slightly crying into her knees. After about twenty minutes Sky gets out and doesn't seem to notice that Bloom is still there, so he wraps a towel around himself and goes and gets dressed.

Slowly she gets up after Sky is long gone from the room, and dresses silently tears still freely flowing from her azure eyes.

"God I hate this, why did he do this to me?" Bloom said to herself as she left Sky's room and walked off to the gardens. She walked around and around the gardens for hours not even aware of the time, or the weather. She walked and walked until someone's hand stopped her from walking on any more.

"Come on Bloom, let's go inside yeah?" Markus asked sweetly, Bloom just stood still and then slowly ripped herself from his grip and walked off. He didn't care if she was hurting, he just wanted one thing from her and she knew it.

"Bloom! You can't stay out here all night, you'll freeze, now be reasonable and come inside!" Markus called after her, but she just kept walking, until he pulled her around to face him, with a face contorted in rage.

"What can I do Bloom? What can I do that will make you happy?" Markus asked outraged by her ignorance to ignore him.

"Make me visible again." Bloom sighed walking away from him again.

"YOU KNOW I CANT DO THAT BLOOM! NOT UNTIL I HAVE GOTTEN WHAT I CAME FOR!" Markus yelled after her. Bloom really wanted to know what he wanted from her, but decided on not asking, and walked off.

"Woman, are never pleased." Markus sighed and disappeared.

"What does he want from me? I mean, yes I am the Queen of a planet that is very wealthy and respected, but that is it, what could he possibly want from me?" Bloom asked walking off.

When she turned a corner she bumped into someone who fell over, she bent down forgetting she was invisible.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Bloom sighed helping the old man up, when he stood up Bloom noticed he was a member of the council.

"My dear, you really need to stop moping around, and finish planning the wedding." The old man said.

"Wait! You can see me?" Bloom asked ecstatically.

"Yes my dear, why wouldn't I be able to see you?" Salis asked.

"Well because this guy called Markus got hold of me and put an invisibility spell on me and now no one can see me, except you and Markus that is." Bloom said quickly.

"Oh dear, not you too." Salis said.

"What do you mean not me too?" Bloom asked worriedly.

"My dear, if you are truly invisible like you say, and to add to that, no body can see you. And he got me already, and we can see each other, we are both invisible." Salis sighs wearily.

"Holy fucking doughnuts!" Bloom muttered.


	15. The Unveiling

"Holy fucking doughnuts

"_Holy fucking doughnuts!" Bloom muttered._

"Nope your majesty, I am only playing a round." Salis jokes and walks off. When he is gone Bloom yells out in frustration.

"Ah! Fucker ducker, blood sucker!" Bloom yelled out frustrated.

"Well I see you haven't calmed down yet?" Markus said from behind her.

"Obviously not! Im still invisible!" Bloom turned and yelled at him.

"Well not to be rude or anything, but your clearly not, if that old man could see you." Markus laughed and disappeared.

"What?!" Bloom yelped slightly turning around on the spot.

"Now you come back here!" Bloom yelled looking around furiously.

"Right now!" Bloom added.

"Im mean it! Get back here!" Bloom yelled again, but to no avail. She turned on the spot only to be met by a whole group of people gawping at her as if she was crazy. Well if you saw someone yelling into thin air you would think their crazy too.

"Bloom? What the hell?" Stella asked slight shocked

"Fuck sake! YOU CAN'T JUST DISAPPEAR ON ME LIKE THAT!" Bloom yelled to the air Markus disappeared into.

"Honey, Sky is stood over there he hasn't going anywhere." Flora said stepping forward pointing towards a shocked and red faced Sky.

"Im not talking about Sky, Flora, im talking about Markus!" Bloom sighed frustradley.

"Who is Markus?" Sky asks angrily.

"Huh?" Bloom asked turning to look at him. "Oh no one important." Bloom sighs and walks off towards the castle.

"Bloody idiot, I swear, he is driving me crazy, he just jumps in and out of my life." Bloom mumbles frustradley to herself.

"Pretty, pretty Princess, may we dance." A dry slightly familiar voice said from behind her, she turns to see Markus behind her, and she notices there is music playing and that she is stood in the Ball room.

"Markus…" Bloom starts before she is cut off by him covering her mouth with his hand and taking her other hand and slowly beginning to dance. Only when she had started to dance and showed no evidence of complaining does he remove his hand from her mouth and places it on her back.

"So Princess, does being visible again make you happy?" Markus asked smiling slightly.

"Yes it does." She said, when she remembered what she wanted to know before.

"Markus, what is it you want from me? I don't understand." Bloom sighed turning her head to look at him.

"You will find out soon. Now, I want you to let go of any thoughts possible and just dance with me Bloom." Markus asked spinning her around as he did so she changed into a beautiful blue dress and he was in an amazing white suit.

"Are you truly happy with your life Princess?" Markus asked.

"Yes, I am." Bloom sighed happily.

"Good, that is all I want for you. Why do you think I made you visible again." Markus sighed.

"I just thought you did it because you were being nice." Bloom smiled.

"Well that as well." Markus smiled.

"Now, just shut up and dance." He added. As they span and stepped in time with the song. The song changed to True Colours by Cindy Lauper, and they danced slowly and closely together. Step left right, spin, and back forward, right spin.

"This is…" Markus started.

"Cosy." Bloom finished laughing slightly.

"Not exactly the word I was looking for, but sure. It's cosy." He smiled.

"Markus, do you love me?" Bloom asked him looking into his dark eyes.

"I think I do Bloom, I think I do." He smiled before disappearing into the wind again leaving Bloom in the dress and the music playing. Bloom sighed and went and sat down at a nearby table.

"Well, that was cosy indeed." Bloom sighed to herself.

"Bloom what are you doing?" A voice asked above her bowed head.

"Nothing." She replied

"Nothing at all, just wasting my time here." She sighed.

"Well why not waste your time with someone else?" The voice said taking her hand and yanking her up from her chair.

"Let's dance." Sky simply said. Bloom would have retaliated and walked off but something stopped her, someone had grabbed her hands from behind her and made her take his hand and put the other on his shoulder.

This thing also helped her dance with him, before it disappeared.

"Thank you Markus." Bloom thought to herself.


	16. Escapes And Secrets

"Thank you Markus

"_Thank you Markus." Bloom thought to herself. _

"Bloom," Sky sighed.

"Let me guess, your going away again?" Bloom sighed dropping her arms from him and stood still.

"Im sorry Bloom, but I have to. It's important." Sky said

"What are you going to do this time Sky?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom I cant tell you that im sorry." Sky said looking to the floor.

"Where are you going then?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom…"

"When will you be back Sky?" She asked angrier.

He didn't answer, he just sighed wearily.

"Oh, okay I see. Well good bye then, I guess I will step down." She said angrily and stormed off out of the Ball room.

"Jeez, why cant she just except that this is my life!" Sky said frustradley.

"She can, she just wants security is all Prince." A dark dry voice said behind him, he turned to see a guy stood there in a dark trench coat and dark brown hair and grass green eyes.

"Who are you?" Sky asked sternly.

"I am Markus. And my job is to help you realise your mistakes, when concerned with Bloom." Markus said.

"What are you talking about mistakes with Bloom?" Sky asked angrily, he was thinking who does this guy think he is? Questioning me on my relationship with Bloom.

"I will show you." Markus said placing his hand on Sky's shoulder, and with that Sky and Markus disappeared into Sky's past.

Whilst Sky was being whisked away by Markus, Bloom decided she regretted what she had said and came back to the Ball room to talk to Sky.

"Sky look I know you mean well and im sorry but…" Bloom started as she walked into the Ball room, she stopped when she saw she was all alone, again.

"Sky are you here?" Bloom asked.

"Oh, I guess not then." Bloom sighed and went off in search of the Prince she had snubbed before.

"SKY!" Bloom called as she walked down endless corridors and into umpteen rooms.

"I bet he has left already, why that big son of a…" Bloom started but was interrupted by Kendra.

"Your majesty, you have important matters to attend to, there is that charity ball you must donate to, and there is that meeting with the high council of Erade!" Kendra said writing on her note pad, as she walked towards the angered Queen.

"Oh, of course, let us get right to it." Bloom sighed.

"Kendra you wouldn't have happened to see Prince Sky recently have you?" Bloom asked lightly not wanting to get Kendra suspicious.

"Not recently your majesty now let us go. We have much to do your majesty." Kendra said taking Bloom's arm and leading her back to the drawing room.

"Of course, let us step to it." Bloom sighed slightly upset.

"Bloom, seriously, this is getting really boring. We came here to hang out, and all you're doing is this…" Stella said taking the piece of paper Bloom was reading intently.

"What is this?" Stella asked reading it, her expression suddenly changed.

"Oh, Bloom, no, you can't. Your people need you!" Stella said hysterically throwing the paper over her shoulder which was caught by Musa who read it with the others.

"Well they will be fine with out me wont they." Bloom sighed placing her pen on the table in front of her.

"It's not because that poop head won't step up and propose to you is it?" Stella asked sternly, referring to Sky.

"NO!" Bloom said angrily, then rethinking what she said. "Well yes, the council said if I am not engaged and carrying an heir by the end of the next month, I will be forced to step down." Bloom sighed walking to the window to look at her kingdom.

"But that is no excuse to step down now you still have another month and a half." Layla said.

"Yes but I thought it would be better to step down myself, and save face, than be forced to step down later and be humiliated." Bloom sighed looking away from the main city just a little bit away from her castle.

"Oh Bloom, you don't need Sky to keep your crown. Just get engaged to someone else." Musa said as if it was the easiest solution in the world.

"I tried that, it didn't work." Bloom sighed shaking her head.

"Well, you don't need some guy to make you happy Bloom, let alone make you an excellent Queen." Layla stated angrily coming to her side.

"Yeah I guess your right Layla." Bloom said turning to the group.

"Damn Skippy she is right, now we are going to march to the Council and demand that rule be re-written. You don't need a man by your side to rule, woman can rule on their own just fine." Stella said chirpily taking the group into a massive hug, as they laughed.

"Your right Stella lets go get the council!" Bloom laughed placing her hands in the middle of the group as they all placed theirs in and raised them to the ceiling yelling.

"WINX!" and then falling about laughing.


	17. History Hostage

"I will show you

"_I will show you." Markus said placing his hand on Sky's shoulder, and with that Sky and Markus disappeared into Sky's past. _

As Sky landed in a slightly familiar place he got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"What is this place?" Sky asked angrily glaring at Markus.

"This is Earth, we are here to watch your first meeting with Bloom, now come on." Markus said dragging Sky by the shoulder to Bloom's house. When they reached Bloom's house they saw the events unfolding before them, Stella getting thrown through the window, Bloom being attacked by a little bug. The troll ganging up on them, and the boys stepping in. They watched everything until it came to an end.

"I hope to see you at Alfea Bloom!" Younger Sky called as he disappeared with the guys into a portal with the troll.

As soon as that scene finished, it changed to that of the next meeting with Bloom.

"I don't get this, its just the first time me and Bloom met?" Sky asked curiously.

"Yes, but do you remember what Stella said the scene before?" Markus asked smiling.

"Yeah, meet Prince Sky, Timmy, Riven and Brandon." Sky said confusedly.

"And what did she call you by?" Markus asked lightly.

"Oh…" Sky said he was getting it now.

"Exactly, saying you were the squire and saying your name was Brandon, meant you lied to her from day one. Girls don't necessarily like being lied to from day one." Markus said as the scene showed Bloom and Sky's first dance.

"I remember this night," Sky said shaking his head and laughing.

"Well, let's go to skip a couple of scenes shall we?" Markus asked, and they skipped straight to the scene at Black Mud Swamp.

"You didn't tell her you liked her." Markus said simply, showing him the scene.

"Yeah, so?" Sky asked.

"Do you remember your very last meeting with her before you meet me?" Markus asked.

"Oh, she wants to feel secure." Sky said, slapping himself on the head.

"Now watch this." Markus said and they went to the time he broke her heart.

"Bloom let me explain!" Young Sky called pushing past Diaspro.

"You don't have to explain anything." Bloom whimpered.

"STOP! I can't stand this!" Sky yelled running over to Bloom but he couldn't touch her.

"You did this willingly Sky, you broke her heart, more than once, if memory serves me, and each time she took you back." Markus hissed.

"What! What can I do about that! I can't go back and change it all can I?" Sky yelled angrily, but yet hurt.

"No, but even if you could, you know deep down you wouldn't!" Markus said dryly, as the scene changed to the next time he broke her heart.

"STOP! Please!" Sky begged this was like torture to him; he had to live with his decisions knowing it had affected his and Bloom's relationship, but this was torture.

"Don't worry little Prince, it will stop soon, I just have to show you one more thing." Markus smiled evilly, and showed him, a scene that really screwed Sky up. It was of Brandon and Bloom hugging on Eraklion.

"I guess you know where we are now right?" Markus asked.

"Yes, but why did she do that to me?" Sky asked thinking the worst as he watched them sit down together and start talking, he watched his best friend make his girlfriend smile.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Sky pleaded almost crying as he looked at Markus.

"Because, I can." Markus said, and the scene changed to that of the day Sky was put in an eternal sleep and Bloom saved him.

"No, this cant be the end! I won't let him go!" Bloom cried over Sky's sleeping form as she saved him.

"She never gave up on you, even after you treated her the way you did, she saved your sorry ass. And you just went and broke her heart again." Markus said as Sky sunk to his knees. The scene changed again, and he had to watch Bloom, fall again, as she rushed to battle Baltor.

"STOP IT!" Sky ordered as he beat the ground beneath him with his fists as the tears freely left his eyes.

"No, you need to see this." Markus said, as he forced Sky to watch the scene before them.

"You see she came back to you once again. She didn't have to, but she did, Sky, she forced herself to break free of the place she sent Baltor, just to return to you." Markus said as the scene changed and all the heart breaking things he did kept replaying over and over, and he threw a sobbing Sky to the ground.

"You're not good enough to have her Sky, not after the way you treated her. But it appears she wants you, so you have to fix this mess." Markus sighed sitting down cross legged next to a fallen Sky.

"Or you will lose the only person you ever loved enough to hurt Sky. You will lose her if you don't save her, if you don't save her from a destiny that isn't hers, you will lose her. Forever." Markus hissed evilly.

"What do you mean?" Sky sobbed.

"She at this very moment is giving up on you," Markus said as he waved his hand and in a bubble besides him came a picture of Bloom and the girls sat in her room laughing.

"We don't need men! There just jerks!" Layla chorused as they started to laugh.

"Yeah" They all chorused.

"Yeah they just break you heart over and over again, and then stomp on it and kick it to the curve!" Bloom yelled.

"Yeah!" They all chorused.

"Yeah to hell with Prince Sky of Eraklion, he can go on his stupid mission, that's okay with me!" Bloom yelled!

"Yeah!" They all chorused.

"We will find you someone better, and hotter Bloom." Stella smiled.

"Yeah!" They all chorused.

With that the bubble disappeared and Sky sat shocked and hurt by everything he had just seen. It broke his heart to see her give up on him so easily after everything they had been through together.

"Do you see now Sky?" Markus said as Sky sank to the ground defeated.

"She can easily find another guy." Sky said slowly to himself as if it just sunk in.

"Yes she can, and she will." Markus sighed.

"Unless you save her, Sky, save her. She needs you, she loves you, she needs the security in your relationship. Security, you never gave her, ever." Markus added.

"Security, I must give security." Sky repeated over and over to himself.

"Yes, you must give Bloom security with your relationship or she is as good as gone." Markus said and placed a consoling hand on his shoulder as he dragged him back to reality.

"Where are we now?" Sky asked, looking around.

"We are in your royal treasury." Markus said, and picked up something put magic on it as it boxed itself.

"Now take this, go to her, and give her the security she needs." Markus said thrusting the box into Sky's hand, and pushing him back through another portal, before he disappeared.

When Sky appeared out the other end of the portal, and the portal closed he looked around, to see where he was.

"What am I doing…?"


End file.
